Soul Calibur: Breakable Winds
by tsuikaioldaccount
Summary: Talim Goes on an adventure to return Pieces of evil metal back to their rightful place, she meets some friends and loses some.


Soul Calibur  
  
Breakable Winds. Chapter 1  
  
By Daniel Sargeant  
  
Southeast Asia was thrust into an age of turmoil when Western Europe's influence began to encroach upon their lands. In one particular region of Southeast Asia lived a tribe of people who could control the winds. Talim was the daughter of this village's shaman, and she was reared to be the last priestess. During an era where faith in the Wind Deity gradually waned, Talim possessed unparalleled potential to be a shaman. One day, as Talim read the winds just as she had done many times, a violent evil aura that seemed to devour everything in its part surged into her body. Talim lost her consciousness and did not wake for days. The incident occurred the day the Evil Seed spread across the world.  
  
When Talim was 14, a westerner brought a peculiar metallic fragment. The westerner touted the object as a 'vitality charm', but Talim immediately recognized the evil within the piece of metal; it was the same malevolent energy that she felt on the day she collapsed.  
  
"I must return the fragment to its rightful place" Talim exclaimed. The young priestess left on the journey, even through her elders were full of misgivings. Soon after Talim left the village, she sensed the resonance of the same evil aura from the other parts of the world. She knew that everything would soon be consumed by illness if the evil force continued to spread.  
  
Talim knew she had to find all of the fragments and seek their rightful place. No matter how far she was from her home, Talim could feel the wind. She was not afraid-no matter how long the journey, she knew she would be fine as long as the winds were with her. She wandered in search of the multiple pieces that were scattered around the world. To return them to the rightful place, she needed to either buy, find or fight to obtain them. She first went to Ming Empire where she found a young boy named Kilik who owned one of the pieces; he placed it on the ground ready to destroy it. Talim stopped him and asked if she may have it, Kilik refused and insisted he destroy it. Talim argued that if he destroyed it could mean the earth could never come to rest.  
  
Kilik drew his rod and pointed it towards Talim. He yelled that he will destroy it and if she were to get in the way he would kill her too. She drew her Elbow Swords and stood and a defensive stance. "We don't have to do this" She called. Kilik wouldn't listen. He attacked Talim with a vertical swipe, Talim; being caught off guard, fell to the ground. She kicked her feet into the air so that she was balancing on her hands. She swift her feet to the left so her back was at Kilik, She push her hands of the ground and landed on her feet facing Kilik.  
  
She leaped at Kilik striking him down and drawing her elbow blade to his neck in a pin, She defeated Kilik, and as a fair fighter, he admitted defeat. He gave her the Small piece as a reward for wining. "You did your best, I respect that." Talim said to Kilik. Kilik had fallen in love with her seeing her sweet little face, and her long black hair blowing in the wind. Kilik said that if she is ever in trouble, he would sense this and be there in seconds. Talim respected this, thanked him and continued her quest.  
  
Talim then came across the British Empire, London. She found yet another piece of the evil metal. She rushed to it to pick it up before anyone else, then this Long Chain/Snake-like sword flew out of nowhere, The Next thing Talim knew was that it was now strangling her and she couldn't remove it she cut her hands badly just trying to get it off. A woman came out of some shadows holding the other end of the sword. She tightened her sword, choking Talim. Talim's neck began pouring blood and Talim was on the verge of death. The woman spoke, "What do you want you little brat?" Talim was choking to badly to say anything. Suddenly a huge poll flew out from behind Talim Smacking into the woman's face. The woman fell back on her butt and her sword came loose and Talim fell to the ground, she became unconscious. The woman got up and called back her Snake formed sword so that it returned normal, she looked at the figure in the shadow then looked at Talim's unconscious body. "Your next!" she exclaimed. She turned to look back at the figure, which already reclaimed his Rod, It moved to the right of the woman. It was now the women facing at Kilik who was standing in between Her and Talim. "Give it up, Isabella Valentine". Kilik Yelled. "I prefer to be called Ivy, If you don't mind, Extend" At that point Ivy's sword turned back into the snake form. She attacked Kilik with the sword raping round him, She flung him into to air hoping for him to come slamming to the ground. He did come slamming to the ground but not the way she wanted to, he came down slamming his rod on her head taking her out. He rushed to Talim's side and began undoing a bottle, he placed the bottle next to her head and ripped of his cloak and rolled it up, he ripped it twice making three parts. He rapped them round Talim's neck and hands, he then got the bottle and poured water into Talim's mouth, she choked and awoke. She sat up and looked into Kilik's eyes. He then gave her the water and she drank it all.  
  
Breakable Winds. Chapter 2  
  
By Daniel Sargeant  
  
Talim rested for three hours before she was strong enough to stand; She limped over the piece of metal and picked it up. She put it in a small pocket of her shorts and lifted up her weapons and placed them on their chiefs. Kilik walked over to Talim and stood beside her. "You took long enough, Kilik!" moaned Talim. "I. I'm sorry.." Kilik said shyly "Hey calm down, I was messing with ya." Joked Talim. "Oh, ok. So where are you headed now, Talim?" Asked Kilik. "I don't know, I'll go where the wind takes me" Answered Talim "Oh, ok let me come wi." Suddenly the huge snake Sword was right through Kilik's Chest, he gasped for air. But couldn't get any. Talim looked at Kilik, His face turning blue. She rushed behind him and ripped the sword out. Kilik fell to the ground lifeless, Talim looked at him, teary eyed, still holding the blade she turned to face Ivy. She snapped the sword in half making it half as useful. Ivy threw down her sword and got into a fighting stance, Talim rushed at ivy and planted one end of her Elbow blade right through Ivy's Heart ripping it out her back she pulled her sword back, and Let Ivy fall lifeless. Talim walked slowly over to the dead Kilik. She picked him up and took him to a nearby mountain. She dug a big hole in the tip of the mountain and placed Kilik within. She then buried Kilik and place a big rock on the top, She calved words into the rock saying 'Here lies the body of the great warrior, Kilik. Though the body lies in peril, the soul still burns.' Talim walked of and continued her journey.  
  
Talim returned to the Ming Empire, to lay out the bad news. She explained to the Edge master who told everyone else. Chai Xianghua took this very hard and blamed Talim for this. She swore she would kill Talim when she found her.  
  
Talim was now headed for Chili-san, Lee Dynasty Korea. She discovered that a young boy named Hong Yunsung had the evil metal piece she needed. She asked constant villagers of his whereabouts. They all said the same, probably at the Imperial Capital Ayutthaya, A great swords master. Talim Search all over till she heard the sounds of fighting. She came up to a tournament ring and a young boy was prancing around with a sword. 'Is he the one?' She thought, she walked up to him. "Oh, good. Someone to test my skills on." The boy said. "what!!!" Yelled Talim "I will not fight you for your entertainment. Are you Hong Yunsung?" She Asked "Yeah! What of it." The boy said sulking "Well, I hear that you have some sort of metal you found." She exclaimed. "What! You mean this piece of junk? You can ha.. Wait! Actually I will give it to you if you can beat me at a fight" Yunsung said grinning. "I told you, I don't fight for amusement, I fight for honour" Yelled Talim "Well, ok. But I ain't gonna just give this crap to you, you either fight me or I shatter this rubbish." He Argued "Fine, Have it your way. But don't come crying to me if you get hurt" Warned Talim, she got up onto the stage and drew her weapons. She Waited for Yunsung to pull the first move, which he did. He attacked with a horizontal slash, Talim easily dodged and pined Yunsung by placing her sword point to his neck and tangled her leg with his. He moved his head back away for the sword and tried a swing at her head, Talim ducked slightly and lifted he foot, tripping him up she the place both of her blades next to his neck, left and right. He had no choice but to surrender. He handed over the metal piece and said. "You know, I fell in love with you the first time I saw you." "Huh? But we only saw each other a few minutes ago." Talim said. "No I saw you when you was fighting Ivy." He said. "What. if you saw me then. Then you must have seen I was in danger." Talim Yelled. "." Talim began to walk off and Yunsung followed. "Leave me alone." Talim ordered. "But I can help." Argued Yunsung. Talim gave up and allowed him to come.  
  
Talim and Yunsung set off for the French Empire, Rouen. Talim sensed the wind pointing in a curtain direction, which would take her to the next Piece of metal. Everyone was praising a person they call god. His name was Raphael Sorel. Apparently no one foolish enough were able to defeat him in combat, he says that the metal she is looking for is a family keep-safe. And that he would gladly hand it over to the one who was to defeat him. But no one has battled him in 4 years and so he wanted fun he said he would give him or her his mansion and his wealth to the one who can defeat him. Talim went to the south France mansion and found Raphael there; she accepted his challenge and prepared herself. The small sounds of swords clashing together could be heard outside. Villagers rushed in to see Raphael and Talim fighting. Raphael was wining and Talim was getting beaten up really bad eventually Raphael defeated Talim as she laid just barely conscious, Yunsung stood up and accepted the challenge, and quickly defeated Raphael with a knock on the head. Raphael did as he offered, Talim refused his offer except the metal piece and she knew it really wasn't his family keep-safe. Raphael gave them the metal and the left. A few minutes after the battle, the huge sword Soul-Edge came out of nowhere and Raphael's head fell to the ground.  
  
Breakable Winds. Chapter 3  
  
By Daniel Sargeant  
  
Talim and Yunsung headed off for Fu-ma Sato, Japan. Where a demon huntress lived, she had one of the pieces needed to restore order to the world. The huntress was called Taki, and she never stays in one place for very long. Talim and Yunsung went to different places till they eventually found Taki and asked for the piece of metal, Taki humbly accepted and gave it to them both willingly, she joined them in their quest to find all the pieces. They went to a cavern, and calculated their progress. "Ok, I have defeated Kilik, Ivy and Yunsung" Talim said "I defeated Raphael" Said Yunsung "and I gave the piece willingly" Added Taki. "That's 5" they all said. "We need 5 more" Said Taki "Trust me I know these things" "The winds, they are telling me they are nearby." Said Talim concentrating. "Well they're telling me its cold out here" Moaned Yunsung. "Maybe they are in this cavern. It's usually where devils hang out." Taki Said "Let's go see" Replied Talim. They entered the cavern and walk about a mile before being stop by a huge figure. "Astaroth" Taki yelled, "go. I'll take care of this." The metal fell from astaroth's back and Talim collected it, she and Yunsung ran to the next part of the cavern. They where stopped by another figure. "Talim, you go on ahead I'll take care of this" "Right" Talim understood and continued on. Yunsung looks the demon right in the eye, seeing as how it only had one, He Drew his sword. As did the demon. "You must be.. Charade!!!" The demon remained silent. Yunsung Attacked the demon the demon had no body structure so it had complete freedom to change into any shape it could think of the only thing that didn't shape shift was the eye, the eye was a large ball with an eye in it, so if it wasn't flying with the bones and that, it would be quite useless. Yunsung struck the eye and the whole thing seamed to scream at the pain, Yunsung discovered he found the week point. But the bones formed a protective barrier at the front of the eye, so that it wasn't so easy to hit, the thing was the eye could barely see and had limited sight, as Yunsung had complete eyesight. Yunsung jumped over the monster, kicked its top and slashed the back of the eye cutting it in half, ending the fight there and then. Yunsung the set off to find Talim, meanwhile the fight between Taki and Astaroth continued, Taki had a speed advantage and Astaroth had a strength advantage. But Taki had the greater advantage as long as she doesn't get hit. She and Astaroth and a clash through ending (You know when they charge for each other, everything goes black and two white lines go through) Astaroth fell to the ground dead. Taki got up and walk three steps then felt a sharp pain in her stomach, she looked down on it, suddenly it burst and blood ripped out she fell to the ground and slowly died.  
  
In another area Talim had been stopped by another figure. Necrid, the great demon of animation, was standing in the way of them and their end of their journey. Talim battled and easily over came the dark Demon. She took the Metal piece out of its chest, just then Yunsung came and gave her another piece. She took it and they carried on.  
  
Another figure blocked the path and Yunsung happily accepted, Talim jumped at Yunsung and gave him a big hug. He then looked and her and they pulled into a passionate kiss, they broke apart and the figure came closer and threw a headless body at their feet. "Raphael!!!" Yelled Talim, she recognized the suit. Yunsung did the same treatment to Nightmare as he did to Raphael, Nightmare was caught off guard and was killed, and another piece was removed from within his neck. They now had nine pieces and only needed one apparently. They ran to the end of the cavern and found an altar the placed all the pieces within the hole in the top, and the indeed needed one more. But who had it, they though for age's suddenly two great gigantic sword sunk themselves into Yunsung removing him from existence, Talim Screamed and ran to his aid, but it was too late. A Pirate with extreme energy flew down. "Cervantes, you'll pay for this!!!" Yelled Talim as she drew her weapons. Cervantes Summoned his weapons they come out of Yunsung and flew right for Talim....  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Breakable Winds. Epilogue  
  
By Daniel Sargeant  
  
Talim jumped and landed on both swords She and the sword flew at Cervantes, Talim jumped again she flipped upside down and sliced open Cervantes shoulders. She landed and charged for him. He kicked her down and leaped into the air, he came crashing down with both his sword towards Talim, Talim dodge and attacked at his left arm, Cervantes countered by grabbing Talim's arm and tossed her into the wall, Talim recover and went for Cervantes again, this time she got a full-on blow to the head. Cervantes fell to the ground, rolled over a few times, lifted his left arm and flew into the air landing safely. Her threw the smaller sword towards Talim, Talim duck and a surprise attack made by Cervantes caught her of guard. The next thing she knew was that Cervantes large sword was right through her. Cervantes lifted her up a lunged her towards the wall, Talim got up in severe pain, she charged towards Cervantes, jumped and swung her sword round and Cervantes's head was off and on the ground. Talim Picked up the piece of metal within Cervantes sword and struggled to walk over to the altar. She reached the altar and placed the metal piece in the centre, Talim rested, blood pouring from her stomach, she closed her eyes, and she died there and then, sat next to her true love, Yunsung. Together they now live in the heavens, loving each other for all eternity,  
  
~Fin~  
  
I hope you like my story; I'm planning on making another one, where a  
mysterious warrior revives Talim. She then goes on another journey to revive Yunsung, and she finds herself fighting Ivy and Cervantes again, its not that easy to get rid of them, Plus some new bad guys stand in her path,  
her and the warrior both fight off evil and soon to find out that the  
Warrior is more than meets the eye. Authors log. I don't own any of the characters in this story, so don't sue me, I wrote this story for my school work and fun, and I'm not using it to  
get money.  
###Thank you### ( 


End file.
